You lied to me
by Honor Manager
Summary: Juan didn't choose to be so foolish, but please, don't take advantage of that! Summary of Hetalia Philippines's early colonization. Multi-shot. Rated T for future gore, cussing, and rape-ish instances. Rating might go up; you have been warned. I know, this summary sucks balls, so read if interested!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, lovely people! Here I am again, writing a story that will possibly be read by just one or two individuals. I have a lot of ideas, and I just need somewhere to, like Elsa said, "LET IT GOOO!". Again, this story has Hetalia Philippines, featuring Hetalia Spain and friends! This fic is about the colonization of the Philippines, so it obviously means they'll be speaking Spanish, and possibly other languages too. Pretend they're speaking in Spanish, because I think Google Translate can't be trusted. Plus, its pretty dumb to write it in Spanish and add a translation after every sentence.**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Hetalia. If I did, it MIGHT be called Piritalia, just because.**

**Ratings might go up; you have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Juan's POV<strong>

"From now on, you'll be living with us." The Spanish man warmly said to me. I nodded slowly, barely understanding what the man said. After three years of resisting him, this isn't so bad, right? That's what I thought.

"Us?" I curiously asked. As soon as I said that, a young man, older than me, but still younger than the Spanish man, came in the room. After a series of introductions, I was finally brought to my own room. The room was tidy, with stone walls, another door, a lamp on top of a drawer, a bed, a chest at the foot of the bed, a closet, a dresser, a study table with a chair, and a window high enough to be out of my reach.

"Dinner will be served later, okay? There will be guests, so make sure to clean yourself up. Never go outside of the house, understand? It's not safe outside." He said, with an almost threatening tone, followed by a smile. A forced smile, if you ask me. The mention of the word "guests" somehow made me excited, and at the same time, terrified,. He left the room, and I heard a loud "clink". I twisted the doorknob. Locked.

I opened the other door; in it was a weird, boat-like object which was made of wood. Above it was a pipe that had a handle. I twisted the handle, and clean water began to come out of the pipe's opening. I cleaned myself and looked for something to wear. The cabinet with the lamp was filled with night gowns, socks, and undergarments. The closet had long sleeved shirts that looked similar to what Spain was wearing, except smaller. It also had shoes with different colors. The cabinet of the dresser was filled with basic grooming etiquette; a comb, a bottle of perfume, and a tin filled with powder. I dressed up and groomed myself, but Spain didn't call for me yet, so I decided to search the place some more. I opened the chest, which had a big box in it. The box was filled with toys, a few tins of biscuits and dried fruit, and odd knick-knacks that seemed useless. I searched the box some more, and found a small knife. I immediately returned it and closed the chest. I lied down at the bed and dozed off. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really a half hour, I felt gentle shaking on my shoulders.

"Hey, it's dinner time. Let's go now." the younger man, Romano, told me. Unlike Spain, he seemed much nicer, despite looking very tough.

When we came to the dining room, Spain, a blonde haired lady, and a blond haired man were already seated. Romano seated me between him and Spain. They began eating, but I didn't touch my food. I didn't have an appetite. I can't help but be uncomfortable, because I felt the blond man's eyes were fixated on me.

"What's your name?" He then asked me; everyone looked at him. I was surprised, so I wasn't able to answer. I felt Spain nudge me.

"P-Philippines..!" I stuttered out of fear. He smiled amusingly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Netherlands." he said, in a monotonous tone.

"Oh, and I'm Belgium! I guess you found a new friend, eh, Spain?" the blonde girl said in a cheery tone. For a moment, my anxiety was gone. I unconciously smiled. Spain smirked and nodded. I did not like that smirk. "Say, where's Magellan, by the way? I haven't seen him for like, forever!" she added. Spain shivered as soon as she said that.

"I killed him." I impulsively said. Realization struck me, as I noticed everyone in the room, except for Netherlands, began turning pale. Belgium looked at me wide-eyed, then looked at Spain a bit angrily.

"Magellan was your friend, no?" Netherlands said, with a bit of sarcasm mixed in his tone.

"Hey Romano, can you show them around for a while? I need to take care of something." Spain said, trying to change the subject.

"A-ah, sure!" Romano stood up.

"I'll pass. After all, I'm familiar with this place! Little Philippines should be shown around instead, don't you think? I also think I need a word with you. What about you, brother? Will you still join them?" she said.

"I don't mind." Netherlands said, then looked at me straight in the eye.

"Let's go, then..?" Romano said.

"R-right!" I looked back at Spain briefly, who seemed guilty.

We looked around for a while, trying to ignore the loud argument happening in the dining room. Romano showed the different rooms in Spain's house, but I could barely pay attention; Netherlands kept staring at me, which made me uneasy.

* * *

><p>I sat in my room, very tired. I had the urge to sleep, but it was still in the afternoon. Belgium and Netherlands left not so long ago, and Spain briefly left, saying that he needed to "take care of something". I laid down on my bed, and as I fell asleep, I heard someone knock on my door.<p>

"Hello?" I ask.

"Philippines, it's me." Belgium was on the door.

"Oh..! The door is locked, so I can't let you in. Is anything wrong?" I said.

"He even locked you in, huh? Well listen to this: as a country, you have every right to fight for your freedom! I have to leave now, so keep in mind what I said. Goodbye." she hurriedly said.

"W-wait!" I shout, repeatedly knocking on the door. No answer. I turn around and sigh, sliding down my body against the door. I pull my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I sat there, thinking about her words. It seemed meaningless to me, so I just decided to go back to sleep. For some reason, I felt really tired, as if I was overworking. I looked at my hands, and cringed. They weren't covered in wounds and bruises before..?

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed! Chapter two will be out soon, so stay tuned! Hasta lavista, baby!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciao, amigos! Here is chapter two, and I think I just realized this: this fic will take long! Considering the fact that I am a new author, I might take too long to update. So please, bear with me, friends! Also, I think I made Netherlands pedo-ish? If you think so, that's fine; I think so too. But actually, he was supposed to seem fascinated. Not fascinated like "wow, what beauty!", but it's actually "what the fuck is wrong with this boy?". Eh.. too harsh? Sorry, Juan!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, Liechtenstein x Belarus will be canon, just because.**

* * *

><p><strong>Juan's P.O.V.<strong>

"We're going out today!" Spain cheerily said.

"Don't we go out everyday?" Romano mumbled.

"Haha! No, today's different." Spain smiled.

"You mean.. outside the walls?" I said. Spain nodded. "But didn't you say it's not safe outside of Intramuros?" I added.

"Well, I think you need to acquaint with your own people. As their country's personification, you'll need close ties with them!" He said.

"B-but I'm not ready!" I stuttered.

"Yeah, don't you think he's too young?" Romano questioned.

"Nonsense! He's certainly grown up, don't you think?" Spain said.

I stared down at myself; he was right. When I first came, I only reached Spain's waist. But now, I reached Romano's shoulders. At first sight, people would see me as a boy around 11. Still, my hands were always covered in wounds and bruises. I gulped, and so did Romano. Spain smiled satisfactorily.

"Let's go!" Spain shouted. The next thing I knew, I was being dragged around by Romano, who was being dragged around by Spain. His house was near the exit of Intramuros, which made it easy to just run out.

I looked around the place, and winced. These are_ my _people? These.. _untouchables_? I refused to believe that, and decided to play along._  
><em>

"Well, you might seem surprised. But still, go; mingle, inform, anything!" Spain said loudly. Well maybe, a little too loud? As soon as he said that, everyone looked in our direction. Spain smiled, and began calling out. People began coming, and soon, there was an entire flock of people surrounding us. Spain nudged me, and looked at me expectantly. I shivered.

"I'm.. I'm Juan Carlos Dela Cruz, the personification of Philippines! It's nice to meet all of you!" I blurted out. I looked at Spain, and he smiled. I felt proud of myself.

* * *

><p>I wandered around, slightly mad because Spain left with a reluctant Romano, saying he wanted me to familiarize myself with well.. myself. I noticed that only the grown men were working. Women and their children stayed indoors; I decided to make friends with a few kids. I explored for a little bit, then entered a barn. In there, three kids who all looked younger than me were playing. I approached them, and they greeted me.<p>

"Big bro, wanna join us? What's your name?" the youngest asked.

"Ah, I'm Juan. Sorry, I'll be leaving soon, so I can't play." I replied.

"Oh, that's fine! We can just play together next time. I'm Alejandro, by the way." the boy said, followed by a toothy grin. Well, not so toothy, since most of them are missing. He looked ragged.

"And I'm Miguel! Nice to meet you, Juan. Alejandro is my brother!" the other boy cheerily said, then he gave me a sticky handshake with his left hand. Also ragged, like his brother.

"Nice to meet you, Alejandro and Juan! Oh, and you are?" I ask the last boy, who was disturbingly quiet.

"Jose." he says. Unlike the others, he looked much cleaner and well-groomed. He probably lives in Intramuros too?

"Yep, he's Jose! His house must be very convenient, since it's just behind the church!" Miguel says. Okay, he _does_ live in Intramuros. As soon as Miguel said that, Jose groaned uncomfortably.

"Didn't you say you'll be leaving soon? The sky is getting dark." Jose quickly adds.

"Ah, you're right! Nice to meet you guys! See you tomorrow!" I rushed outside, and headed back home. There, Romano was at the front door, waiting for me. As soon as he saw me, he led me inside, holding my hand tightly.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're alright! Did anything happen?" Romano asks, like a worried mother.

"Not much, but I made new friends!" Romano went pale.

"You did..?" Romano literally whispered.

"Yeah, why? Lost a bet with mister hubby-wubby?" I teasingly say. Romano blushed.

"Shut up, brat!" he said, flushed. I began laughing very hard.

"Hahaha! Don't worry, I won't tell Spain." I promised.

"Good." Romano sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>I woke up, still feeling really tired. Then I remembered, I made friends. <em>And that<em> _I_ _promised that_ I'll _play today._

That thought alone made me move, bathe, dress up, eat, and leave. I always feel like a bad person whenever I break my promises.

"Be careful!" Romano waved me goodbye.

"I will!" I hurriedly said, then I lost balance and tripped. After regaining my balance, I continued my way. Then I ran into a pole.

"Goddamit, kid." Romano mumbled, as he entered the house.

I reached the barn, and knocked, in a secretive way. For some reason, it felt right.

"Password?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Huh..? Password? What password?" I whisper.

"Oh, wait, it's you! Come in." he says. The door was unbolted, then opened slightly. I entered, and bolted the door.

"Remember, the password is freedom!" Miguel says. I nodded.

In the barn were the same three from yesterday. I could just_ smell _the contented smiles they're making.

"I didn't expect you to come back." Jose said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, but here I am..! Haha.." I said in a hushed tone. Well, sort of.

"Miguel, you and your friends should play elsewhere! I need to work in there!" I heard a woman shout. She tried opening the barn door, only to find it bolted. "Why did you lock the door?" she added.

"Hold on..!" Miguel says. He unbolted the door, and led us out.

"You boys can play in the garden, okay? Ah, you're Juan Carlos Dela Cruz, the personification boy!" she pointed at me.

"Um, that's me!" I said.

"Wow, aren't you a cute little boy?" she said, pinching my cheek.

"Ah, ah, that hurts, that hurts." I mumbled.

"Mom, don't you have work to do?" Alejandro says. She just smiled, and then left after giving my cheek a final pinch. She winked at me. I rubbed my cheek, trying to make the pain subside.

"Mom used to say that she's a killer for cuties." Alejandro said as we walked.

"Uh.. good to know?" I said.

* * *

><p>"Whew, that was fun!" Miguel said.<p>

"Miguel, Alejandro, it's dinner time!" we heard their mom say.

"Ah, I have to go back! Bye, guys!" I waved, then ran home.

"Bye!" Miguel said, waving back.

When I entered Spain's home, I hit my head on Romano's chest and fell on my butt. He seemed like he was about to go out.

"Oh, you're here. Time to eat." we walked to the dining room, hand in hand.

As we ate, I recalled the events excitedly. Spain and Romano would occasionally smile and nod.

I wish everything stayed like this, where everyone is happy.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is chapter two! What do you think? Leave a review, yeah? Adios!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone! When I said "leave a review", it was supposed to sound obligatory. Oh well, who's stopping you from leaving without reviewing? Not me. By the way, I won't be focusing on Juan with the three boys, cause it's Juan himself we're focusing on. So um.. sorry? For this chapter, no offense, Catholic readers, but according to Jose Rizal's books, he hates the Catholic because of the "activities" that priests do in secret. I have nothing against that religion; it's just for the plot. Anyways, I forgot to mention that for every chapter, Juan grows up a little bit. Seems ridiculous? Well fine, read something else, you picky tit! I'm so sorry, that just sort of came out. Other than that, let the reading commence!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, the yaoi scenes will be extremely graphic, just because.**

* * *

><p><strong>Juan's P.O.V.<strong>

"Juan!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around, and greeted the two boys. Eh.. young men, to be exact.

"Alejandro, Miguel! You're back!" I smiled. I gulped, and braced myself for a super long chat. I barely noticed Spain and Romano leave, smiling at each other.

"Hehe, you're so short! 9 years have passed, and I expected you to be a young husband. But look at you, you barely changed! What, you're gonna be a kid forever?" Miguel said, muffling my hair.

"So did I! I guess we're your big brothers now?" Alejandro said, grinding his knuckles on my head.

"I missed you too..!" I mumbled. "So why did you move back?" I added.

"Well, dad thought that living here is cheaper." Alejandro said, dictating it slowly as if talking to a child.

"Yeah, and we sort of felt homesick. I guess it's hard not to miss your cute little face?" Miguel teasingly said whilst pinching my cheek. Alejandro giggled, and began pinching me too.

"C-cut that out!" I blushed, slapping their hands away. They both laughed, and I felt my face turn as red as a tomato.

"Hey, where's Jose, by the way? I didn't see him at today's mass!" Alejandro asks.

"He and his family never attends mass." Miguel reminded his brother.

"Let's visit him!" I said. They both nodded. If I remembered correctly, Jose's house is behind the church.

When we got there, I knocked on the door. Jose's mother, Teodora, answered the door.

"Who is- ah, it's you. Come in." she said in a hushed tone. She seated us on a wooden chair big enough for ten people.

"Looking for Jose?" she said, without looking at me. "And who are the other boys?" she added.

"Ah, yes, we're looking for Jose. And these are Alejandro and Miguel. They've.. certainly grown, yeah?" I casually said.

"Oh yes, I remember you! Time passes so quickly, it's as if a small seed grows into a great Narra tree!" she smiled at herself. "As for you, Carlos, you're like those trees that grows in small pots. Miniature trees; they're very cute, in my opinion." she laughed, and slapped my back playfully. A little too hard. I forced a giggle. The brothers laughed as well.

"Um, about Jose?" Miguel asked.

"Oh, he went overseas yesterday!" she said. We gasped in shock.

"B-but he didn't even say goodbye!" I stuttered.

"About that, he asked me to give you this letter." she said. She gave it to me, and I decided to read it out loud.

"Dear Juan. I'm sorry I left without telling you. I'm just gonna explore a bit, you know? Travel the world, meet new people, learn different languages, the likes! I promise to go back as soon as I can. Yes, I'll be careful. Should Miguel and Alejandro return, tell them everything. From the day they left up until today. And also that I said hi. Again, sorry for leaving so suddenly. I hope you grow taller when I come back, too! Just kidding. Yours truly, Jose Rizal." I cleared my throat. "Everything, huh? Miguel, Alejandro, here's what happened when you were gone."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the meal!" we said in unison.<p>

"No problem, boys. What else can I do for you?" Jose's mother asked.

"Is it okay if we sleep here for tonight?" I asked.

"Of course, after all, we have a lot of spare rooms. Would it be fine for you to sleep in just one room, so you can continue your chat?" she asks.

"That's fine, after all, I do have a lot more to tell them. Can we get the room closest to the church?" I asked. Teodora went pale.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded, and smiled. She led us to the room, reminding us to "keep quiet". When she was gone, there was an awkward silence in the room.

"Have you guys ever wondered why Jose and his family never attends mass?" I said, breaking the silence. The two boys shook their head. I opened the window, and gestured for them to look.

What we saw was just a pinch of the real thing. A woman was being raped by the priest, while her husband was tied up to witness the cruel act. When the priest finished, he stabbed her to death. As for the widowed husband, he knocked him out with a mace. The priest carried both of them, and buried them both in a deep hole on the soil which seemed as if someone else prepared it for him. When they were buried, he muttered a little prayer, sprinkled some holy water on the spot the poor couple was buried on, and left as if nothing had happened. I immediately closed the window, and went to the bed. The brothers were still in shock at what they saw. Soon, they went to the bed as well, and slept. Was it a good thing to show them what happened?

* * *

><p>"Thank you for everything, ma'am." I said.<p>

"Stop by some other time. After all, with me being alone at home every day, it's getting kind of boring." Jose's mother smiled.

"We promise to visit everyday." Miguel said. Teodora patted her hand on our shoulders reassuringly, then went back her house.

I tried my best not to mention what happened last night. What would you feel if you saw your parents get murdered by your most trusted person? I didn't want to remind them further of their loss. I myself didn't expect to see _their _parents there. _Now that they're orphaned, I should help them as much as I can._

"Bye, Juan." they said, when we reached the entrance of Intramuros.

"Good bye. And.. I'm sorry." my voice trailed off. They gave me a weary smile, and went their way. I walked home as well, and Spain was waiting for me.

"Oh, you're back! Romano is worrying his ass off, you know. He even said that your two friends were pedophiles." Spain said, as we walked.

"Woah, really? Man, he's such a worrywart!" I replied.

"Don't I know it." Spain mumbled.

I sighed. How long do I have to pretend that I don't know anything?

* * *

><p><strong>And that is chapter three! I'm sorry if it was a bit boring, though. I promise, things will get more exciting in the later chapters. Leave a review, yeah? Bye!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Dammit, people! Y u no leave review?! Um, in this chapter, Jose's back. The KKK (not to be confused with the Ku Klux Klan) will be introduced. I'd hate to say this, but Spain an****d Philippines's lemon.. is gonna happen. I don't wanna spoil too much, so let's start!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, Ukraine's peaches will be even more revealing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reader's P.O.V.<strong>

Philippines felt really left out. Alejandro and Miguel both have their own families, Jose already had two wives, and is currently in a relationship with another woman, and here is Juan, looking like a 15 year old currently undergoing puberty. He groaned, currently feeling out of place; he felt like a kitten cornered by lots of dogs. Oh, crap. Speak of the devil. Juan turned, and faced the now fully grown trio. For some reason, he can sense if it's a person or a personification approaching. Not lately, anyway.

"Hey, Juan. Coincidence to meet you here?" Miguel said, pulling him in for an extremely tight and pungent hug.

"I don't think so. We live in the same neighborhood." Juan mumbled.

"Haha! Hey, we know you don't mention it much, but you're the Philippines! Makes us feel a strange feeling of respect for you." Alejandro said, patting Juan on the head.

"Yeah, right." Juan sarcastically said. They heard Jose clear his throat.

"You want to help yourself, right? Follow us." Jose said in a stern tone. They led Juan to Alejandro's house, where it seemed as if a party was ongoing. Inside, there were lots of women. They laughed and danced, maybe a little too loudly. They led Juan to the entrance of the basement. Soon, even more men surrounded them.

"Wait, what's going on?" Juan asked, a bit scared. They blindfolded, tied up, and then pushed Juan in the basement. "H-hey, what are you doing?!" Philippines shouted. The blindfold and restraints were removed, and Philippines was circled by hooded figures. They handed Philippines a crudely written contract.

"Do you submit yourself to our beloved motherland?" a voice said. Philippines began reading the contract, and Juan's eyes widened at what he was reading.

"This is insane! I don't want to do this..!" Juan ran out of the basement, squeezed his way through the exit, returned to Intramuros, and sat near the church.

"My child, what troubles you?" Juan heard the priest say.

"Nothing, sir." Juan lied.

"Do tell me. Is it the gathering outside? Did you.. find anything out?" the priest asked in a hushed tone.

"No." Juan quickly said.

"Good children are favored by god and will go to heaven. Be a good boy and tell me." the priest's tone was getting tougher.

"I don't know anything." Juan stood up and walked home.

* * *

><p>"Aim!" they heard a voice shout. Juan whimpered, wondering how they got in this situation. Here, Juan, Miguel, and Alejandro were armed with guns. Juan was between the brothers, and a few meters away from them was Jose, and a brave look was on his face. Behind the three were ten Spaniards, and behind those Spaniards was Spain himself.<p>

"Fire!" the voice shouted. Fearing for their lives, they pulled the triggers and shot their own childhood friend. They sank to their knees, overcome by guilt. But that wasn't all. "Aim!" the voice shouted again. They closed their eyes, ready to embrace their deaths. "Fire!" Juan felt the bullets slowly piercing through his body, but something was wrong. He looked at his sides, where the two lifeless bodies laid, covered in blood. Juan clutched the sides of his head.

"No, no, no, no! W-why?! Why am I still..?!" Spain chuckled softly.

"You're the personification of this county. Only another personification can kill you, you know?" Spain casually said. "Also, thanks for exposing their little fraternity. You can rest assured that their members were already.. taken care of." Spain pointed to the town square, where countless bodies were hanged and displayed in public. Juan couldn't believe his eyes. Juan felt his blood boil, and lashed out at Spain, ignoring the rain of bullets showering on him.

"You.. you asshole! You said you'd help me! You.. you betrayed me! **You lied to me!**" Juan tried to shoot Spain, but ended up getting knocked out.

"How naive." Spain mumbled. "Bring him to my house, yeah?" Spain ordered one of the men. They carried Juan to Spain's house, and laid him down on Juan's bed, and left the room. When Juan woke up, Spain was sitting beside him.

"You're awake. Took you long enough." Spain said, as if nothing happened.

"Where's Romano?" Juan asked.

"Looking for you." Spain grinned sadistically. Juan, feeling scared, attempted to run out of the room. Unfortunately, he was pulled by Spain on his ankles.

"Let go!" Juan shouted, kicking away.

"While Romano's gone, let's have a little fun, shall we?" Spain grinned again. He slammed Juan on the bed, and roughly kissed him.

"Hmmpfff..!" Juan tried to gasp for air, but when he opened his mouth, Spain forcibly inserted his tongue in Juan's mouth, exploring every spot inside. Soon, they had to pull away for air. "This is.. so wrong.. Stop..!" Juan said between gasps.

"Oh, do you really want me to?" Spain taunted. Before Juan could respond, Spain tore his shirt off, revealing his frail frame. He left a trail of kisses on Juan's chest, stopping just above Juan's navel. He sucked on one of Juan's nipples, his hand playing with the other, while his other hand was pinning Juan's arms above his head.

"E-enough!" Juan tried struggling free, which made Spain suck Juan's nipple harder. "Ahh, no! Please, stop!" Juan begged. Spain hummed, sending vibrations throughout Juan's body, causing Juan to arch his back upwards. Spain pulled away from the panting boy, satisfied with Juan's reactions.

"How pathetic. While your mind is struggling away, rejecting what is happening, your body can't resist the pleasure." Spain said, gradually sliding off Juan's pants.

"No, this doesn't feel good at all..!" Juan resisted.

"You're stubborn, aren't you?" Spain said. He removed Juan's clothes completely, and slowly began rubbing Juan's erect shaft. Juan bucked his hips impulsively, and could barely think clearly. "God, you're a sight. Not even fighting back anymore?" Spain smirked.

"N-no, I ju-ahh!" Juan screamed, as he felt Spain slowly sucking his throbbing member. He felt ashamed of himself for even thinking that this slowly began to feel good. "Dirty..! I'm dirty there, stop!" He tried struggling free, but ended up moaning loudly when Spain began sucking harder, taking in all of Juan. Juan's body got the best of him, and bucked upwards, releasing in Spain's mouth. Spain swallowed all of Juan's semen, and flipped Juan on his stomach. Now that Juan was exhausted, he didn't need to hold him down anymore. Spain unbuttoned his pants, and slowly entered Juan's tight hole.

"Ah, you're so tight~!" Spain said in his sing-song tone. When Juan realized what was happening, he began squirming away. Spain quickly sheathed his cock in Juan's ass, making the boy scream. He slowly pulled out, then thrusted back in, then again and again. Every time Spain would thrust back, Juan would moan loudly.

"Pull it out, please..!" Juan didn't like this sensation, especially if it was coming from Spain.

"Oh, Juan, you're back? I'm coming in, alright?" Juan panicked when he heard Romano.

"N-no! Don't come inside!" Juan shouted, muffling his moans as Spain thrusted in and out roughly.

"Huh? But why?" Romano asked worriedly.

"I'm.. I'm a mess..! You wouldn't want to see me all sweaty, righ-ahh!" Juan moaned when Spain hit his prostate.

"What was that just now?" Romano asked.

"N-nhhh! Nothing..! Please, don't come in..!" Juan shakily said. He could tell that Spain was smirking at him.

"O-okay..? Well, I'll pick up some bread at the store. Take care, alright?" Romano finally left off.

"He's gone, you can scream as loud as you can now!" Spain sarcastically said.

"Ahh! Ahh! N-nooo!" Juan felt like he was gonna be torn apart. They created a rhythm, and both were reaching their climax. Spain thrusted in and out for a few times more, then on his final thrust, he came deep in Juan. Because of Spain's hot cum pouring in inside him, Juan came as well. He collapsed on the bed, slightly twitching. "Hurts.. it hurts so much.." Juan soon fell asleep. Spain stood up, buttoned his pants again, and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Juan, I'm ba-holy shit!" Romano gasped in shock at the sight before him. Juan was stark naked, semen oozing out if his anus, while fast asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, guys. As I would always say, LEAVE A REVIEW. That's not so hard, is it? This is my second fic ever, so I REALLY need to know what you guys think. Anyhow, sorry for the late update. Tune in for the next chapter! Bye!<strong>


End file.
